


Secret Coaching Technique

by W_o_l_f_f



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, not what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_o_l_f_f/pseuds/W_o_l_f_f
Summary: Viktor helps Yuuri relax before competition with a special coaching technique.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also for a friend.  
> But I did manage to scar my TL with it.
> 
> I'm not sorry at all.

“Viktor...I can’t…” Yuuri pleads

Viktor looks up from from his position between the other’s legs, ice blue eyes peering out from a curtain of silver hair. With a grin, he captures Yuuri’s needy cock in his lips. Being a good coach meant ensuring that his athlete is properly relaxed and warmed up before a match. Yuuri inhales sharply before clamping his hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. The intense cry still echoes through the empty locker room. 

Viktor pulls Yuuri’s hands down, placing them on his head to encourage the younger man to grab onto his hair. He takes more of his shaft into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks with ferocity. Yuuri throws his head back as he thrusts his hips forward in an attempt to force his cock into his coach’s throat. He grabs fistfuls of the soft silver locks and yanks Viktor’s head forward causing him to gag at the sudden impact. Yuuri is bucking his hips and moaning with wanton pleasure. His thighs tighten, Viktor can feel them contracting against his arms. He could pull a muscle.

Yuuri’s forceful face fucking leaves Viktor breathless, he forces his mouth off of the cock and gasps for air. Yuuri whines at the loss of contact. 

“Yuuri, you don’t want to go too hard before a competition, I can’t have you unable to perform.” he says as he wraps his hand around the saliva coated member and begins to stroke it quickly.

Yuuri gasps and writhes under Viktor’s touch. There’s a tightness in his groin and before he could give the other man a warning, streams of his cum shoot out over Viktor’s face. Viktor chuckles a “good boy” and grabs a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wipes his face clean. Yuuri pants as the orgasmic tide recedes. Almost as soon as he’s caught his breath, there’s an announcement over the PA that the previous skater has finished, Yuuri is up next. Quickly he changes into his costume and they head to the ice.

“Thank you Viktor, I feel so at ease now.” Yuuri says with sincerity before stepping onto the ice.

“It’s my job as your coach, Yuuri, as it’s been done for me many times in the past!” exclaims Viktor, slapping Yuuri on the back.

Yuuri falls face first onto the ice.


	2. Not a chapter

I've been toying with the idea of writing more bait and switch stories. This will be a placeholder until I do a proper update


End file.
